Cyber Friends
by StephyMarie
Summary: This is a future fic. It's what if Monica had chosen Richard in TOW the Proposal.


  
  
  
  
  
  


Cyber Friends

By Stephanie 

  
  


This fanfic takes place in the future. I'm pretending Monica chose Richard in TOW the Proposal because she thought her and Chandler's relationship was going nowhere. She never went back to Joey, so she didn't know Chandler's plan. Anyway, shortly after Monica and Richard got together, Chandler was transferred to Chicago and is still there now. It has now been two years, and Monica and Richard are now married. They don't have kids yet, and Monica is not as happy as she thought she would be. She and Richard live in a house in NY. Chandler is single; he's been on lots of dates, but he hasn't found anyone that he could love. He still thinks about Monica but doesn't let anyone know. The rest of the gang were mad at Monica for her decision, especially Joey. Joey and Phoebe moved to LA, and Joey is getting better acting gigs. Ross and Rachel still live in NY and are together. Not married yet, though. They still speak to Monica and they all hang out. This fanfic is mainly C&M. Enjoy!!

  
  


_Italic_s=thoughts.

  
  
  
  


Monica slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining . It was a beautiful day today, but why didn't she feel happy inside? Monica rubbed her eyes and groaned, thinking of how miserable her life has been lately. Richard was great. He was a great husband, but something was missing. It was like there was a hole in her heart, and it was waiting to be filled. Monica got out of bed and saw a note from Richard by the computer. _He's going to be late again tonight. What else is new??_ Monica didn't have to work all week, and she was happy for the break, but it was just so boring here. Richard was never home, and when he was, Monica didn't want him there. It was weird. They were married, and she had what she had wanted since she was 5, but why wasn't she happy? Monica knew why, but she didn't want to admit it.

Monica sat down in the chair in front of the computer, and turned it on.She wasn't a huge fan of computers; the only reason they had one was that Richard needed one to keep track of work. He has a schedule. Everything is to be followed by a schedule; it seems like nothing in her life was spontaneous, and she found that to be boring. Monica went online and saw an icon to click into an Adult Chatroom; she clicked on it. She thought it may be neat to chat with someone whom she didn't know and didn't know her. She logged on as Monana. She laughed at that. She remembered using that name to the fake Monica. That had to be one of the times when Monica had the most fun. The name reminded her of how much fun she could be with this woman. 

***

Chandler sat at his desk bored. His life was missing something, and that was love. He knew it would be a while until he found it again. It seems that every woman he dates is not what he wants. That's probably because the only person he wants is Monica. _I have to stop thinking about her._ He got up and walked to the window and looked outside. It was raining. _Well, a crappy day for a crappy life_. Chandler watched as every drop hit the hard pavement; sometimes that's what his heart felt like. Slowly dripping away. He had lost touch with the gang because they would all remind him of Monica, and he wanted to start over. He wanted to move away from Monica and not just literally. He let out a loud sigh and slumped back into his chair. He had nothing to do; the numbers didn't have to be typed for another hour. He didn't understand why he had to come to work so early but just did it anyway.

  
  


Chandler turned on the computer and logged onto the net. He had nothing better to do and thought that maybe chatting with a stranger would take his mind off his dull and miserable life. He logged on as Dr. Big. He remembered that was the nickname Monica called him in bed. He laughed when he remembered the time when she tried to seduce him when she was sick. _Man, we had some great times_. He looked at all of the handles being used in he chatroom, and one of them made him laugh._ Monana, who on earth would name their child that?_ When he saw the name there, he knew he had to chat with this person. He clicked on the PM link and typed...

  
  


Dr._Big: Hi.

To his surprise, the person answered back.

Monana: Hello, how are you?

Dr._Big: I'm good, yourself?

Monana: I'm good, so how old are you?

Dr._Big: I'm 33. You?

Monana: I'm 32.

Dr._Big: Wow, we're close in age. Tell me about yourself.

Monana: I live in NY, and I'm female.

Dr._Big: I live in Chicago, and I'm male. Is this your first time in a chatroom?

Monana: Is it that noticeable?

Dr._Big: Kind of. So why are you here?

Monana: I was bored, and I thought it would be neat to chat with somebody.

Dr._Big: That's funny. That's why I'm here too.

Monana: I guess we have some things in common.

  
  


Monica had only been chatting with this guy for a few minutes, but as time went on, she felt like she could connect with this person. Even though she didn't know him, she felt like she could talk to him about her life.

Chandler had felt the same. This woman was great, and he was beginning to like her. He knew it was only a fantasy, but he thought she might be the perfect woman. As he kept chatting with her, it felt like time had stopped and they were the only two there. He looked at the time to see that an hour had passed, and he had to get to work, but he didn't want to stop chatting with this woman. 

  
  


Dr._Big: I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have to go get to work.. It has already been an hour.

  
  


Monana: That's fine. I can't believe we chatted for a whole hour.

Dr._Big: Yeah, me neither. I would like to chat with you again. Do you have email?

Monana: No, I don't. You?

Dr._Big: Yeah, it's[][1] [Dr_Big@aol.com.][2] How about you make yourself an account, and email me the address, so we can keep chatting.

Monana: That would be great. I'll email as soon as I create an account.

Dr._Big: That would be great. Well, bye.

Monana: Bye.

Monica left the chatroom with a smile across her face. She knew he could be some weirdo, but she didn't care. She loved chatting with this guy. He was easy to talk to, and they seemed to hit it off. Monica went straight to AOL.com and signed up for an account, [Monana@aol.com.][3] The first thing she did was email this guy. She told him how fun it was to chat with him, and her new address.

Chandler smiled as he typed numbers into his computer. There was finally something in his life to take his mind off Monica. He made sure no one was coming and checked his email. He saw a message from Monana. He read it and smiled. It was brief just like he had expected. He wrote a message back and got back to work. 

***

  
  


Monica sat on the couch watching re-runs of Happy Days. Her life seemed incomplete, but she didn't want to tell anyone that. It was her choice to choose Richard and not Chandler. Richard could fulfill her needs, but not her emotions. She glanced at the clock to see that it was half past five._ Richard will be home soon. I guess I should get dinner ready._ Monica reluctantly stood up and walked to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge door, she saw that there was nothing there; she knew she had forgotten to do something today. _Richard is not going to be happy._ The door opened, and Richard walked in with a frown on his face. "Work was terrible," he said as he sat on the couch.

  
  


"What happened?" She asked even though she really didn't feel like hearing another story about some old guy's eye ball.

"Some old guy wanted laser eye surgery, and every time I was ready to begin the procedure, he would get scared. It took 3 hours to get him to sit still," he answered with anger in his voice. "So, what did you make for dinner?"

"About that, we don't have any food, so I thought we could order out."

"Fine, you go order while I go change."

When Richard left the room, Monica couldn't help but let out a huge groan. This man she called her husband was annoying her to death. She went over to the phone and ordered dinner. All Monica wanted to do now was email that man she met in the chatroom earlier today.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Chandler walked into his apartment with a huge grin on his face. Today was a great day. The numbers are done for the week, and this Monana person was taking up his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was to chat with her. He suddenly felt something familiar in the name. He knew he heard it before, but he didn't remember where or when. He shrugged it off and pressed the button on his answering machine.

  
  


"You have 3 new messages," the machine announced.

The first message was from his boss. "Hey, Bing, you've been doing good work lately, and since you've finished your numbers for this week, the company needs your help in New York. I need you there on Wednesday. Call me to confirm! 

The second message was from his friend Jake. "Hey, Chan, my main man. I got some dates for this weekend. They're hot, man. Call me!

And, the third message was from an old friend. " Hey, Chandler it's Joey. I'm in LA, and I know you didn't want to speak to the gang anymore, but I miss you, man. Call me at 555-9089, and we'll get together. And, Chandler, please call.

Hearing the last message brought a tear to Chandler's eyes. Joey was forgiving him for taking off and wants to be his friend again. Chandler picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Joe," he said nervously.

"Chandler!! I didn't think you would call."

"I thought it would be nice to talk with an old friend. So how are things?"

"They're great. I'm co-starring in a movie with Jim Carrey," he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Wow! That's great, my friend."

Chandler and Joey stayed on the phone for hours talking about life, and reminiscing about the past. Chandler thought that talking with his old friend was the greatest thing. He forgot how he and Joey would be there for each other and understood each other. Chandler told him about his Internet pal, Monana, and how the name was familiar. Joey told Chandler that Monica used that name when she met the fake Monica. Chandler thought for a second and just shrugged off the idea. It was not possible that this woman was Monica.

  
  


*** 

  
  


Monica knocked on the door to Rachel and Ross' apartment. She had to talk to someone about her marriage. She couldn't keep it all inside anymore. Monica waited impatiently as the door opened.

"Hey, Mon," Rachel greeted.

"Rach, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked concerned.

Monica began to sob, "I'm not happy. I'm not happy with Richard and my lifestyle. He's not fun anymore. I miss.."

Rachel cut in, "Chandler."

  
  


"How did you know?"

"Other than the fact that it's completely obvious?"

"Oh," was all Monica could say.

"Mon, I'm going to tell you something that the whole gang vowed not to tell you. Chandler made us promise, but I think you're ready to hear this."

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you may shock you, so I'm going to give you this." She hands her a box of Kleenex, and before Monica could reply, Rachel continued to talk. "Richard was not the only man who wanted to marry you."

"What?" Monica replied shocked.

" The reason Chandler was saying those things about marriage was that when he asked you, he wanted it to be a surprise. He loved you, Mon. He loved you enough to commit to you."

"Oh my God!!" Monica gasped. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to marry her, and she didn't know. She couldn't wait, could she? The first chance she had at marriage, and she jumped into it without thinking about Chandler's feelings. "I hurt him a lot, didn't I?"

"You don't know how much." You could hear a hint of anger in her voice. 

Rachel continued to tell Monica about Chandler and how he wanted to get away from everybody because they would remind him of her. Monica began to cry and was unable to stop. The one man she vowed never to hurt, having seen him get hurt so many times, had been hurt by her the most. She hated herself right now. Her life and his life could be perfect now, but she had to screw it up. No wonder the gang was hostile to her, Joey, being the worst.

"I have something to show you." Rachel said as she got up. "Oh, and take the Kleenex."

Monica was scared now. She didn't think things could get worse, but the tone in Rachel's voice proved her wrong. "What is it?"

"This," Rachel showed her the engagement ring Chandler had bought but couldn't return because the man never gave him the receipt.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Whose is it?"

"It's yours, or at least it was supposed to be. This is the ring Chandler chose to ask you to marry him with."

"This day can't get any worse, can it?" she said crying.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I just thought you should know," she said while hugging her.

While the two girls were hugging, Ross walked through the door. "Hey, Rach, guess who is coming to town?" He asked while looking at the mail.

"Who?" Rachel yelled from the other room.

"Chandler."

After hearing this, Monica ran to where Ross is. "Chandler is coming to town?"

" Oh, Mon , you're here. Look, it's no big deal," he lied.

  
  


Rachel walks out of the room. "I told her, Ross. I told her what Chandler didn't want her to hear.

"You told her??!!" he said mad.

"When's Chandler coming?" Monica asked.

"Wednesday. He's going to be here on business."

"So, you talked to him?" Monica asked with tears in her eyes. This was all too much.

"No, Joey did, and Joey told me. They talked on the phone last night for hours. Anyway, he'll be at his old company helping out."

"I'm going to go see him."

Mon, I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel told her.

"I don't care! I have to talk to him."

  
  


***

  
  


Chandler checked his email to see another message from Monana. They had been taking for a while now, and he still didn't know much about her. She reminded him of Monica, and that's what attracted him to her in the first place. He knew it couldn't be her. First, the chances are very slim; there are lots of women in NY, and second, Monica hated computers. He read the message from Monana...

  
  


_Dear Dr. Big,_

_ Have you ever made the wrong decision in life? Have you ever let love slip away from you? I have, and I hate myself so much right now. He was the sweetest guy, and we were together a long time. He could always bring a smile to my face. My life is so boring now, and all I want to do is talk to him again. You know how I feel?_

_Your friend, Monana!_

  
  


Chandler knew exactly what she was rambling about. That's what happened with him and Mon. He should have fought for her, but he backed down at the first punch. He hated himself for it. Now, going to NY was going to be hard. He left NY because everything reminded him of her. Chandler pressed reply and began typing furiously. When finished he sent it, and began packing his things for his business trip._ I hope I don't see Mon. I couldn't deal seeing her with Richard._ Chandler got ready, and left for the airport.

  
  


***

  
  


Monica entered her home with her face stained with tears. Ever since she heard about Chandler's plan, she couldn't stop crying. She carried the groceries into the kitchen and put everything away. She called for Richard, but there was no answer. She was relieved because she didn't want him to see her like this. She went over to the computer and logged onto the net. The first thing she did, was check her email. She had one new message from Dr._Big. She smiled. She loved hearing from him.

  
  


_Dear Monana,_

_ You have no idea how much I understand what you are saying, I let the love of my life slip away from me without a fight. I should have fought for her because she was worth it. That guy was stupid to leave you. He did leave you, right? My friend set me up on another double date. He doesn't know when to stop. I guess he wants me to be happy. I'll be gone for a couple of days. I have a business trip, but I'll have my lap top, so I can still email you. I want to chat with you again in the chatroom. When are you free? I'm free tonight at nine. What do you say? Will you meet me there? I hope so. Well chat with you later._

_Yours Truly, Dr. Big!_

  
  


Even if this guy was a weirdo, he was so sweet to chat with. Monica would have to make some excuse to Richard to go on the computer tonight. She really wanted to chat with him again. She was happy to have something take her mind off Chandler. She knew she had to see him, and no matter how wrong the decision was, she knew that she had to do it. Today was Tuesday, and he would be here tomorrow. She thought she would surprise him in his old building. She knew how hard it was going to be. He probablynever wanted to see her again, but she wanted to see him. She took the ring at her pocket and looked at it with love in her eyes. It was so beautiful. Only Chandler would buy her something this perfect. Monica was still looking at the ring when Richard got home. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, honey," she said as she put the ring back in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" she replied nervously.

"Monica, you're crying."

"PMS. Okay! Mood swings; a girl could never go through this without shredding a few tears," she lied.

"Oh, well, I'm going to be gone tonight. Poker with the guys, but if you want, I can stay he..."

"NO! I mean, you should go. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay," he said unconvinced. "I'll go." He kissed her lightly on the lips and went up stairs.

_Could this be more perfect?_ She thought. _He'll be gone, and I'll be able to chat with Dr. Big_. Saying that name reminded her of Chandler. That was what she used to call him in bed. _Could it be? Nah!_ _That would be too good to be true. There were a lot of guys who would call themselves that._ She went into the kitchen, and began to clean to kill time.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Chandler watched the clock as the big hand hit the twelve. It was nine o'clock. He went on the computer and patiently waited for Monana. He had been in New York now for six hours, and everything seemed so familiar. The streets, the stores, the smell, and most of all the atmosphere. Everything was the same as it was when he left. It brought a smile to his face and tears in his eyes. He wondered if Monica still lived here and what she was doing right now. He missed her with all of his heart. He missed her so much it hurt inside, but he fought it and tried to move on. 

Monica logged onto her computer seeing that she was a bit late. It wasn't her fault. Rachel had called. Monica went in the chatroom and saw Dr._Big there. She pressed the PM link and typed.

Monana: Hey, you.

Dr._Big: Hello, how are you?

Monana: Miserable. You know that guy I was talking about? He's back in town.

Dr._Big: Ouch! What are you going to do?

Monana: I want to go see him, but everyone is telling me not to. What should I do?

Dr._Big: Hmmmmmmmmm. That's a toughie. If I were you, I would go see this person despite what everyone else was saying, but I'm not you.

Monana: We do think alike. I was thinking that.

Dr._Big: Then go see him. Tell him how much he hurt you.

Monana: Actually, I hurt him.

Dr._Big: Now the plot thickens.

Monana: I want to tell him how sorry I am.

Dr._Big: I say go for it.

Monana: Okay, I will. Thank you.

Dr._Big: Anytime.

Monana: Tell me about your girl.

Dr._Big: That could take a while.

Monana: I have time.

Chandler began rambling on about Monica, but didn't say her name to Monana. That was too personal. He tried to be as vague as possible; he didn't know the woman he was talking to. She could be some sort of freak, but something in the bottom of his heart told him she wasn't. She was so sweet, and understanding. It's almost like she has been through the same thing. He liked that the two of them had so much in common, and how well they got along. He knew she lived in NY, but he wasn't ready to meet her. The last time he did that, the woman he saw was Janice. He couldn't go through that again. She still thought he was in Yemen.

Monica thought this man seemed so familiar, but couldn't place him. This guy had that some familiar vibes. She shrugged it off, and looked at the time. It was 11:30. They had been chatting for two hours and a half. She couldn't believe she could talk to someone for that long and not be able to see his face. She couldn't believe it; the one thing she did know was that she loved it. She could talk to him about anything, and he would always give her the answers she wanted to hear or knew was right. She wished she could meet this guy, but she was afraid to type those five words because what if he was some freak? Or not who she thought he was? She wished they had met face to face and not over the net. 

Monana: I should really get going.

Dr._Big: Me too. We seem to talk for long periods of time. I really like talking to you. We should do this more often.

Monana: We have email, and we can always set up times to chat when we want to chat.

Dr._Big: That would be nice. Well, I'll email you tomorrow. Now I'm going to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow.

Monana: Yeah, me too. I'll chat with you later. Bye.

Monica logged off her computer, and sighed. This guy understood her. He was great. She got up and headed to bed, she kept thinking about this guy. She can't be falling for him, can she? No, she didn't even know what he looked like. He could be a killer or a psycho. She got under the covers and thought about what she thought he looked like. She imagined him to be cute and have the sweetest smile. Great body, and strong arms. The more she thought about this guy, the more she smiled.

Chandler put his computer down and got under the covers. He couldn't stop thinking about this woman. She was a mystery to him; she was so understanding, and at times he felt like he knew her. But then he would remember that he never met her. He was happy that at least she could keep his mind off the thought that he still loved Monica. He still remembers what he felt when she told him that they were over and that she was going to take Richard up on his offer. He hated himself for wanting to surprise her and was mad at her that she would throw two years down the drain to go to a man who was old enough to be her dad. Then he thought, if Richard made her happy, then he couldn't object. He loved too much to let her be unhappy. He told the gang to never tell Monica that he was going to ask her to marry him. He wondered if Rachel told her yet. He chuckled to himself. Rachel, the gossip. He missed her; he missed the whole gang, and how they used to all hang out. His relationship with Monica ruined that. He would never regret being with Monica because in his whole life he had never been that happy. He had thought the same for Monica but now knows that he was wrong. Chandler finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


*** 

  
  


Monica woke up and saw that Richard had already gone to work. She hasn't seen him much at all his week, and this was her week off. She didn't really care, but she thought that they should at least talk. _We are married!_ All she could think about right now was Chandler and how she was going to see him. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? She hurt him in so many ways. He finally wasn't scared of making a commitment, and she ruined it. She thought he was scared, but he wasn't. _God, he must hate me._ She got out of bed and went to her closet and looked at her options at what to wear. _Should I go casual?_ She looked through all of her clothes and found the perfect dress. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that went right above her knees. She put it on, and put her hair up in a French twist and made sure her make-up was perfect. She looked beautiful. She took another deep breath and made her way down the stairs. She put on her shoes and was out the door. 

  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  


Chandler walked into his old building with his head up high. He knew everybody here and was happy to help out. Deep down, and that is really deep down, Chandler missed Doug's jokes. He saw familiar faces and would smile to everyone. He liked being liked. People looked at him so much differently than they had when he worked in the past. He walked past his old office which was now the office of another worker. He looked inside and smiled and remembered a lot of good times, and not so good times. He finally tore his eyes away from his old office and walked into Doug's.

"Bing!!" He said and slapped his rear.

"Hey, Doug. How much I missed being slapped in the butt," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I was told by my boss Robert that you needed help."

"It's the W.E.N.U.S. son. It just doesn't work like it used to," he stated.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to let you use your old office, and I want you to see what's wrong."

"Sure, that is why I'm here," he smiled.

"Follow me."

Chandler and Doug left the office and entered Chandler's old office. It had the same smell. It was neat how some things never change. The only thing in the room that did change was the curtains. Whoever works here now has good taste, he thought.

"Well, I'm going to let you get to work now. Just call me if you need help."

"I'll do that, sir," Chandler replied. He missed being here. He missed his old life. He remembered when Phoebe worked here, and his co-workers would make fun of him, or the time Joey created his family in his head. He laughed. Joey was one of a kind. Chandler really missed his best friend. He was happy he called and that they decided to stay in touch. Chandler stopped thinking and finally got to work.

  
  


***

  
  


Monica walked into the building sweating like a pig. She had never been so nervous. He was one of her best friends and the love of her life. She looked at the ring again; she was stupid to leave him. Richard is nothing compared to Chandler; Chandler was her equal. Richard felt he was above her because he was older. Monica was glad that she hadn't had children with him yet. He was always too busy. Monica entered the elevator and went up to the floor where Chandler used to work. She looked around and saw all of the co-workers of Chandler's past and just smiled at them.

***

Chandler was working hard. He wanted to finish soon because the sooner he finished the sooner he could get home to his own bed and his life. This was his past life, and he wasn't that guy anymore. He was someone new, and some changes were for the better.

Over the intercom, a woman spoke, "Mr. Bing, there is someone here to see you."

  
  


"Send him in." That was weird, he thought. No one knew he was here. _It's probably just Doug._ He looked up and saw her. He was shocked because this was very unexpected. "M-M-M-M Monica??" was all he could manage to say. 

"Hey, Chandler, long time no see," she said nervously.

"Yeah, it has been a while," he says as he stands up. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in town, and I had to see you."

"I think I'm going to sit down again." He sits and looks at her in awe.

"Chandler, I wanted to apologize for the past. I never knew you wanted to marry me."

"Rachel told you; didn't she? So you came to see me after two years to say sorry," he said bitterly.

"Yeah, I did, and to give you this." She hands him the ring.

"Are you trying to torture me? Cause it's working."

"That was never my intention. I came to tell you that I miss you."

"So, how's the marriage? I know you married him; Joey told me."

"Oh, so you didn't miss me?"

"Of course I missed you, Mon. You were the love of my life and one of my best friends."

"I think about you all the time. I can't stop," she said embarrassed. 

"Me too, Mon. Me too. Mon, why are you really here? Do you need something?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I came here to see you."

"Why? You have your stud husband. You don't need this geek. Mon, you left me, not the other way around. Go be happy."

"I'm not happy. I'm miserable. When Rachel told me you wanted to marry me, I hated myself for one, ruining your life, and two, ruining mine."

"So you came here to get back together? To make me even more upset? To gloat about your life? Come on, Mon! This is crazy," he said getting angry.

"I know you're mad at me, but please forgive me. I want to be friends again." She said with hope in her voice.

"So, you expect me to just forgive you? To get things back to the way they used to be. I loved you, Mon. I still do, but you hurt me so much that I also hate you." 

"You still love me?" she asked in a soft voice.

He sighed, "Yeah, I do, but I also hate you."

"Oh, well, what if I told you, I still loved you too?"

"I would say you're married, and get out and go to your husband," he told her sternly.

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'll go... You know, it took a lot of guts to come here today, and I don't regret it. I love you, Chandler. I never stopped, and coming here showed that. Show a little sympathy," she said angrily. She leaves,

and Chandler just sighs.

He thinks for a second, and walks out the door. "Mon! Mon! I'm sorry."

She looks him in the eye, and walks back to him. "You are?"

"I'm glad you came. I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I do really miss you. I miss the whole gang."

"Chandler, I am sorry too. I should have thought about your feelings. I hurt you, and I expected you to just forgive me."

"I guess we both screwed up."

" So, what now?" she asked.

"We go back to our lives, and move on from this. Mon, we can't be friends again; it's way too hard, and you're married, so we can't be together. I think we just move on from this."

"You're right, "she replied defeated. "I will move on from this, but first I want to do this." She kissed him gently, and to her surprise, he kissed her back. She loved being in his arms again. She missed this and never wanted this moment to end.

Chandler didn't know why he kissed back. Everything was fine in his life, and then she shows up in his old office. And now he is kissing her. The kiss became more passionate. Chandler didn't want to stop; this felt so right. He loved kissing her, but knew it had to end. He just didn't think he could do it.

Monica began to run her fingers through his hair. This one kiss was enough to put that happiness that she was missing back in her life. She never wanted this moment to end, but unfortunately, it had to.

They both broke away from the kiss reluctantly. The passion they had felt in those few seconds was overwhelming. They hadn't done that for two years, and that one kiss had more feeling in it than any other kiss they had shared together, or with anyone else.

Chandler was the first to speak, "Mon, I think you should go."

"Yeah, I better," she begins to leave. "Oh, and Chandler? That was the greatest kiss I've ever shared with anyone. I'll miss you." She leaves.

"I'll miss you too," he says quietly. _Wow, that was amazing._ He went back into his old office and began to hit his head against the wall. He had let her slip away again. How stupid can he get? He finally restrained himself and got back to work.

Monica walked the streets of New York crying._ Why can't I be with him? I need him, and I know that he needs me. Richard means nothing to me, and Chandler means everything and more._ She kept walking not knowing where to go, or what to do. She was confused, and all she could think about was the kiss they had shared. _Wow, do I have a story for Dr._Big? He'll understand. He always does._ She kept walking and saw her old building. She walked in and remembered some of the memories that went on here. She missed having the gang together. Everything's changed. _We all have changed and drifted apart._ She walked up to the door of her old apartment, and the guys' apartment, and she just sat down against the wall and cried.

Chandler entered his hotel room with tears in his eyes. He never loved anyone like the way that he loved Monica, and he knew that he could never love like that again. His heart belonged to her; she, in a lot of ways, controlled how his heart felt. He looked at the computer and turned it on._ Boy, do I have a story for Monana! _ He smiled. She was the only one that could allow him to stop thinking about Monica even if it was only for one second. He checked his email, and it read..

  
  


_Dear Dr. Big,_

  
  


_ I took your advice and saw him. It was hard. He hates me and loves me. I hate myself for giving him up. One of the things keeping us apart is my marriage. Did I tell you I was married? I guess not. It's no big deal; it's not going anywhere. I haven't had kids yet with him, and it's not because we're not ready; it's because I know that if we have kids, our marriage is final, and there's no backing down. And, I do still have a bit of hope of being with the man I love. We kissed, and it was the most amazing kiss ever. I still can't stop thinking about it. It had so much feeling and passion. I literally used the phrase humina hunmina after. Should I give up on him or what? Well, talk with you later!_

_Your friend, Monana!_

  
  


_Wow, it's like we're living the same life._ Chandler couldn't believe that he and this woman went through the same thing nearly at the same time. It was surreal. She was amazing; every time they would chat, she would become more and more familiar to him. He wrote back as usual and just spent the rest of the night thinking about Monica and that kiss she gave him.

  
  


***

  
  


Monica was sitting in the living room watching Happy Days again. She loved watching that show. It would always bring a smile to her face. Sometimes when she would watch TV, she would get into the plot so much that she would forget the problems in her life. She looked at her watch and saw that the time was 10:00 p.m. Richard wasn't home yet. That was weird; lately he hadn't been home much, and when he was, he would act the same to her as she would to him. Ignorant. She just shrugged it off and went to the computer to check her email. When she saw a message from Dr._Big, a huge smile formed. She was excited about what he had to say.

  
  


_Dear Monana,_

_ Are you me in a different dimension? LOL. I went through the same thing. I saw the love of my life today, and we fought, or really_, _I fought. And then she kissed me, and it was amazing. We must have very similar lives. It's surreal and really scary. You're married, huh? How come you never mentioned that before? Oh well. I'm not married. I'm as single as you can get, but when I get home, I will have a blind date. Whoopee! About the kids thing, I think you made the right decision. Kids make things complicated especially when you want out of a marriage. You want out? And if you weren't planning on leaving, then I think you should start planning. You're too good for him. Well, write back ASAP!!_

  
  


_ Yours truly, Dr._Big!_

  
  


_ Wow, he knows where to hit when you're down._ She smiled; Chandler was the only other person who could make her feel this way. Maybe he was right; maybe it was time for her to leave this marriage. He's not good enough for her. _I think Dr._Big is perfect for me._ Even though she still wanted Chandler, this guy could be the one. She doesn't have a history with him or anything, but he's not real. He's just a fantasy of the perfect guy. She stared at the computer for one minute and then began to write back. When she finished, Richard walked through the door. She turned off the computer and rushed over to him.

"Where were you?" Monica asked curiously.

  
  


"At work," he told her.

"Why do you smell like perfume?"

He nervously answered, "Uh...well..you see I was..."

"Oh my God!! You're cheating on me!!" she cut in.

"Well...yeah. Our marriage sucks, and so does our sex life," he said in a whiney voice.

"You're right. I thought the same thing. I kissed a guy today, and I want out of this marriage too," she said.

"So it's settled. We'll get a divorce."

"Yeah, I'll pack my stuff and stay with Ross and Rachel until I find a new place."

"Who did you kiss?" he asked curiously.

"It's not important," she lied. "Bye, Richard."

  
  


*** 

For months, both Chandler and Monica got on with their lives. They couldn't stop thinking about each other or the kiss, but both knew that they couldn't be together. While everything was happening Monica was also falling in love with her cyber friend. She kept telling herself that he wasn't real, but she couldn't help it. He was the one person in her screwed- up life who understood everything about her. Chandler felt the same way. He and Monana connected like peanut butter and jam. They're a good team. Both wanting to meet each other, but both afraid of the fact that this person could be any freak that lives in this screwed- up world. They kept emailing each other and chatting with each other. They became insanely close. Maybe too close for not knowing each other. Chandler would always look forward to seeing Monana's name in his email account. They would on average give three emails a day each. It was great. Sometimes when you don't know the person, you can tell them anything, and they can't really judge you. Monica finally got her divorce and was happy to be free. Chandler still doesn't have a girlfriend because no one can make his toes curl or his heart melt.

  
  


***

  
  


Monica, now, finally has her own apartment and computer. Her day wasn't fulfilled without chatting with Dr._Big. They have been chatting for months now and know each other so well, but neither had the guts to meet the other. Monica found that funny. The two aren't afraid to ramble about their lives but won't meet the other. Monica went into the chatroom for fun tonight. She just felt like chatting with somebody. Rachel was getting worried about her. She thought that this Internet guy was a lot like Chandler. Monica just told her that wasn't possible but inside wasn't sure herself. _I guess it could be._ She looked at the name on the chatroom list and saw Dr._Big's. She thought that was ironic. The one night she goes in for fun he's there too. She clicked his name and sent the first message.

Monana: Hey, you.

Chandler thought it was funny that the only time that he went in there for fun that she was there too. He had been talking to Joey a lot lately and telling him about Monana. Joey thought it could be Monica. He thought Joey was crazy for thinking that, or did he?

Dr._Big: Hello. Just come in here to mingle?

  
  


Monana: Yeah, you?

Dr._Big: Yeah, my first time actually.

Monana: Me too.

Dr._Big: Wow, we really do think alike.

Monana: I think we do too.

Dr._Big: I know both of us have been scared to bring this up, but should we meet?

Monana: I've been thinking that too, and I think so, but you're in Chicago, and I'm in NY.

Dr._Big: I'll come down to NY for a few days, What do you say?

Monana: The one thing I learnt from my marriage was to be spontaneous. I say, go for it, but you're not going to kill me, are you?

Dr._Big: LOL! Never. How about this Saturday?

Monana: Sure, where do you want to meet?

Dr._Big: How about Central Perk? Do you know the place?

Monana Yeah, I know it. How about Saturday at 2:00pm?

Dr._Big: I'll be there. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you.

Monana: I'll see you.

  
  


***

  
  


Chandler didn't think it was possible that this woman could be Monica, but he secretly hoped it would be. If it was, it would be the perfect chance for them to get together. Her husband and she are divorced, and she was happy about it. He wanted her so bad. Chandler looked through his closet on what to wear that day. He thought that his Armani suit would be perfect. It was his best suit, and he had lots to choose from. It was Thursday night, and in two days he would be meeting this woman. He was nervous. What if she was a psycho or something? He didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to think about was what to wear that day and make sure he gets a plane ticket.

  
  


Monica had never been more nervous, She was actually taking a chance to meet this guy. She was meeting him in the middle of the afternoon, so he couldn't try anything even if he was a killer. Monica, in the back in her mind, believed that Rachel could be right. This guy could be Chandler. She hoped it would be, but what were the chances? So what if all the information was pointing toward him, and he chose Central Perk as the meeting place? It could be anyone. _Yeah, it could be anyone, but God, please make it Chandler._ She looked through her closet and realized she had nothing perfect to wear.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturday had come more quickly than the two had expected. Monica finally found the perfect dress and was getting her hair ready. Chandler was just getting his suit on and was making sure his hair was perfect. He straightened his suit and was ready to go.Monica made the last finishing touches to her make-up and was also ready to go meet the man of her dreams. Or at least she hoped he was.

  
  


***

Monica was walking down the sidewalk to Central Perk. She remembered how nervous she was to go see Chandler, and this was twice as bad. She kept walking and saw a man walking in the opposite direction.

Chandler walked also very nervous. This could turn out to be amazing, or it could turn into a Greek tragedy. He hoped it would be the first one with all of his heart. He saw a woman walking in the opposite direction but couldn't see who it was yet.

The two walked until they saw who the other was and just stopped in shock. They couldn't believe what fate had done. It had brought two soul mates together even when they both vowed to not be with the other person but secretly wanted to. They looked into each other's eyes for seconds which seemed like minutes. Chandler was the first to regain his senses. He walked over to Monica and kissed her. It was a lot like the other kiss they shared; it was gentle but filled with passion. Chandler broke away.

"Monana?"He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, Dr. Big?"She answered with the same smile across her face.

"Who else would be Dr. Big?" he joked.

"You're my Dr. Big." she said and kissed him again.

"I love you, Mon. I shouldn't have let you go without a fight both times."

"I love you too. I guess fate had a few games for us. Could this day get any more perfect?"

"I don't think so," he kissed her again never wanting to stop.

"Monica, Chandler?" A voice from behind them asked.

Chandler turned around to see Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe there. He couldn't believe it. The day could get better. The love of his life was back, and so were his best friends.

"Oh my God!" Monica said with tears in her eyes. She also couldn't believe that this day could get better. Everyone was together again. This was her one and only wish, and now it was granted. Someone out there loved her.

"This is so great; it's like we're a family again," Phoebe said.

"One big happy family," Joey blurted out.

"Come on guys, let's got inside," Rachel said.

  
  


The six friends entered Central Perk and sat in their old place. Chandler and Monica cuddled in the chair. Ross and Rachel sat together on the couch, and Phoebe and Joey sat at the little table. They all talked and laughed like they used to and just enjoyed being together. Every now and then, Chandler and Monica would steal a quick kiss and then would continue joking and laughing. They all knew that this was just a temporary setting, but they were all determined to make this work. Chandler planned on working in NY again and was going to live with Monica. Joey and Phoebe had to leave to go back to LA but would try to visit when they could. Ross and Rachel would just stay the same but have finally set a date for their wedding. 

"Before this perfect moment ends, I would like to say something." They all look at Chandler, wondering what he was doing. He continued, "Monica, fate brought us together when life couldn't get any worse. I guess on some level I knew you were Monana, but I couldn't admit it to myself. What I'm trying to say is what I wanted to say three years ago." He gets down on one knee and reveals the ring he bought for Monica three years ago. "Monica, will you marry me?"

Monica looks at him with tears streaming down her face. "I wouldn't want anything more than to become your wife. Yes, I will marry you."

Chandler looks her in the eyes and smiles. He lifts her up and twirls her around. "I love you." They kiss passionately and didn't stop.

"All right, get a room." Phoebe said, and the gang laughed.

THE END!!!! 

  
  


Please review! Even if you didn't like it. This is my second time not writing in script form for a fanfic, and the other one was just a scene, so I am new at it. I've always been a factual writer. BTW The HTML on my computer sucks! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:someguy@aol.com.
   [2]: mailto:Dr_Big@aol.com
   [3]: mailto:Monana@aol.com.



End file.
